


blanket hog

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Hogging, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco always hogs the blankets.





	

Draco, in a word, is a blanket-hog.

 

‘My toes are freezing!’ Harry implores (he does not whine, whatever Draco says), yanking at the blanket, which is supposedly big enough for two. Supposedly.

 

Draco doesn’t give an inch. ‘I have a delicate constitution, if you must know.’

 

‘Your feet are never cold!’

 

‘Because I make sure they are properly covered, of course.’

 

Harry resorts to drastic measures.

 

Draco struggles for a moment, but eventually gives in to Harry’s ministrations.

 

Half an hour later they’re both a little sticky and relaxes and Draco still has most of the blanket. Harry concedes defeat.

  
  



End file.
